kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stoppable
17-18 est. | build = Slim | hair = Blond | eyes = Brown | skin = Fair, freckled | hometown= Middleton | profession = High School Student Sidekick Smarty Mart Employee, Pets Bueno Nacho Assistant Manager (former) | affiliations = Team Possible Pixie Scouts (honorary) Smarty Mart Staff Bueno Nacho Staff (former) | relatives = Mr. Stoppable (father) Mrs. Stoppable (mother) Hana Stoppable (adopted sister) Reuben Stoppable (cousin) Mrs. Reuben Stoppable, née Starter (cousin-in-law) Shaun (cousin) | friends = Kim Possible Rufus Monique Felix Renton | loveinterests = Amelia (season 1) Zita Flores (season 2) Yori (seasons 2 and 3) Kim Possible (season 4) | pets = Rufus | nemesis = Gill Monkey Fist | first = "TICK-TICK-TICK" | voice = Will Friedle }} Ronald "Ron" Stoppable has been Kim Possible's best friend since Pre-K, her next door nieghbor, and finally boyfriend, mainly serving as her sidekick during missions. Physicality Appearance Ron is medium height with a wiry build. He has blond hair and brown eyes with fair skin complexion and freckles on both cheeks. His face is oval-shaped with a long and pointy nose. Personality Ron was a high school student with an eccentric personality. He served as the "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to Kim Possible. His antics are often those of a comedian, providing distractions to villains, but he also served as an anchor to Kim's competitive and image-conscious personality. Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of personality and capability. Work Ethic Ron's work ethic has been as diverse as his other traits. He has put great effort into areas that he found important or interesting at the time, such as working at Bueno NachoBueno Nacho, playing Zombie MayhemSteal Wheels, taking care of RufusAdventures in Rufus-Sitting, cookingTwo to Tutor, and assisting Kim on missions. However, there are many areas and times where he refused to put in the work necessary or would put in only the bare minimum of effort required for success. These areas were usually related to areas that he didn't find important, or where he knew that the results would be satisfactory without him doing anything, such as making his partner do all of the work on a shared projectPartners, not studying for a testNaked Genius, or putting off doing his homework until the last secondRappin' Drakken. Abilities Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of his capabilities. Culinary Abilities Ron is a talented chef. It is one of his abilities that almost always remains at a consistently high level. While a sophomore in high school Ron created the wildly successful and popular Naco for Bueno Nacho. The Naco was so well received that within a short time, on the order of a week or less, he received enough money from its sales to buy Kim a jacket that would have cost two weeks' normal wages.Bueno Nacho Then during his junior year of high school Ron received a $99 million royalty payment on the further sales of the Naco up to that point in time.Ron Millionaire Ron's culinary talents even earned him the role of the home economics teacher during his sophomore year of high school. Which he used to transform the home economics's room into a "world class restaurant", according to Steven Barkin. His food was so good that Mr. Barkin put Ron in charge of food services for Middleton High School. His tenure was cut short though when the health inspector saw Rufus, a live rodent, serving food.Two to Tutor. Other Abilities (NOTE: This is a placeholder until the info's sections are moved here.) Despite his apparent shortcomings, Ron might easily be one of the most powerful individuals known, only perhaps superseded by the Yono Although Ron's full power has not been fully unleashed for any extended periods of time with any sort of reliability. Nor has Hana's, who has yet grown anywhere near her full potential. While Ron's intelligence is often masked behind his clowning around and slacker mentality, he has occasionally displayed spikes of insight and genius, such as while Evil. At first Kim attributed his aptitude at building evil weapons as an aftereffect of absorbing Drakken's evil. However Shego, who had known Drakken longer than almost any one else, admitted to his never being able to create such powerful and sophisticated weaponry when Evil Ron used Drakken's gadgets and arsenal with ease better than Drakken ever could Biography Relationships Family Ron was the only natural child of a Jewish family. His father was an actuary, and his mother had an unspecified job. They later adopted a baby girl, Hana Stoppable, who became Ron's younger sister. Several of Ron's insecurities and fears could be traced back to some fairly questionable treatment by his parents over the years. While they clearly cared about him, they repeatedly did not consider his feelings or likely reactions while they made life-altering decisions. Most notably, they had a bad habit of simply making big decisions, such as Hana's adoption, and only informing Ron either as they were happening, or after the changes had already been made, giving him no chance to adjust. This was presumably why Ron often proved extremely reluctant and resistant to unexpected changes in his normal routine. Mother Mrs. Stoppable was typically portrayed as being the stricter parent, and as a result, she and Ron did not seem especially close at times. Most notably, she had very little patience for some of Ron's more pronounced personality quirks: Ron had to suffer through the horrors of Camp Wannaweep as a child was because his mother stopped accepting his frequent requests by phone to come home.Sink or Swim She also swore off helping him with school projects because of an unexplained "paper machete" incidentMathter and Fervent, although Ron's habitual laziness where major projects were concernedPartners was more than likely a factor. She did, however, attempt to comfort Ron when he doubted whether or not he was truly a man.Ron the Man One possible explanation for Mrs. Stoppable's typical treatment of Ron is that she may have wanted a daughter, rather than a son. When Ron was eight years old, she gave him a Granny Crocket Quickie-Bake Mixer and Oven set, which contributed to Ron's excellent cooking skills.Two to Tutor For Mother's Day, rather than wanting to spend time with her son, Mrs. Stoppable instead demanded that he clean the garage in order to make her happy.Mother's Day Indeed, Mrs. Stoppable was very pleased when she and her husband finally adopted a baby girl, Hana.Big Bother In addition, she was very happy and touched when Ron showed a genuine interest in wanting to take care of and spend time with Hana.Oh No! Yono! Father Although not particularly close, Ron still appeared more comfortable with his father than his mother. They did not seem to spend much time together, likely due to extremely different interests, but Mr. Stoppable was eager to be part of Ron's life, and to be seen as Ron's hero.Mathter and Fervent As an actuary, Mr. Stoppable tended to give Ron fairly down-to-earth advice, though Ron was not always able to appreciate it at the time. Ron did occasionally ask him for adviceRon the Man, but more often went to other male role models, such as Mr. BarkinEmotion Sickness or Dr. James Possible. Though rarely seen, Mr. Stoppable could be very protective of Ron, at least where villains mistreating Ron was concerned.Mathter and Fervent Sibling Ron's status as an only child ended during his Senior year, when his parents adopted a baby girl named Hana. Partially because Ron received no warning whatsoever of this major change, he was extremely upset and refused to accept Hana as his sister. Eventually, however, he grew to see her as part of the family, and matured into a very protective and devoted big brother.Big Bother Other Relatives Ron also had several other relatives who made brief appearances: *Shaun was a bad-tempered younger cousin that took great joy in tormenting Ron and Rufus. Ron particularly dreaded getting stuck with him at family functions.Bad Boy *Reuben Stoppable, a cousin Ron apparently did like, at least by comparison.Bad Boy *Mrs. Reuben Stoppable, Reuben's bride who Ron had little interaction with. Her maiden name was Starter.Bad Boy *Jon Stoppable, a turn-of-the-century Middleton police constable and Ron's great-grandfather. While his exploits have been questionable mainly due to being from a shared dreamRewriting History and a ficticious memoryRon Millionaire, a float of his head featured in the Middleton Pickle Days paradeEmotion Sickness established Jon's existance as real, if not the events of the dream. *Ronacus, a gladiator hero seen as a stone statue at the Tri-City Museum which supposedly could have been an ancestor of Ron's. Unfortunately details lost to time prevent establishing anything beyond a strong resemblence.Rewriting History Pets When Ron was about twelve years old, he was allowed to have a pet so long as it did not irritate his father's allergies to virtually every kind of pet hair. Ron purchased a naked mole rat, Rufus, from a Smarty Mart. Ron carried Rufus almost constantly in his pocket from then on, and considered him more a member of the family than a pet. Friends Kim Possible Ron met Kim in Pre-K, and the two have been best friends ever since.A Sitch in Time: Past This strong friendship was unusual for them both: Ron consistently had trouble connecting with others and girls especially, while most of Kim's friends were female presumably because boys found either herSo the Drama, Part 1 or her father to be intimidating.Emotion Sickness These obstacles did not apply to each other, as Ron was a constant and welcome visitor in the Possible home, and Kim was amused rather than annoyed by Ron's weirdness.A Sitch in Time: Past Their friendship survived some very serious tests, such as Kim siding with her fellow cheerleaders against Ron becoming their high school mascotAttack of the Killer Bebes, Ron falsifying a news article about Kim liking Brick Flagg in order to gain fameAll the News, and a brief falling out based on Ron being promoted over Kim during their time working at Bueno Nacho.Bueno Nacho Through everything, even if momentarily sidetracked, Ron and Kim ultimately valued their loyalty to each other above all else. Their bond was no doubt strengthened through Ron's role as Kim's sidekick. Repeatedly having faced danger and potentially death side-by-side, Ron and Kim saved each other's lives a number of times, and came to depend on each other as partners as well as friends. Wade Wade and Ron were good friends. Ron eagerly looked forward to any chance to meet Wade in person, and was always greatly disappointed when Wade canceled at the last minute.Queen BebeOverdue He also enjoyed playing with Wade's gadgets, despite how often this habit backfired, due to Ron either not waiting for instructions on proper useTick-Tick-Tick, or just generally being clumsy.So the Drama Wade also had no problem with helping Ron outside of missions, such as getting him and Kim a spot in Chez Couteaux's reservation line.The Big Job Felix Renton Felix was one of the few close friends that Ron had outside of his friendship with Kim. Unlike many people, Ron did not see Felix being in a wheelchair as a handicap, and treated him essentially as he would any other friend.Motor Ed Felix was also considerate of Ron's friendship with Kim, and the two boys generally extended an invite to her if they had made plans together.Steal Wheels Monique Ron initially felt threatened by Monique. This was largely because he learned after the fact that she had met and befriended Kim. His unease grew when Kim began to spend notably less time with him to hang out with Monique, and showed an increased interest in things she had in common with Monique, but not with Ron. However, Monique and Ron eventually discovered that they had things in common as well, and Ron's unease around her vanished.Pain King vs. Cleopatra Because Monique filled the unique role of Kim's closest female friend, she was often the person Kim would vent to if Ron had done something notable to annoy or embarrass her. But as Ron's friend as well, this also gave Monique the chance to attempt to help him correct the behavior, even though she in turn was usually annoyed by Ron's habit of being slow to change.The Big Job Mentors Steven Barkin Mr. Barkin's "tough but fair" policy rarely seemed to apply in his treatment of Ron, who he initially appeared to greatly dislike for no obvious reason. Ron claimed this was due to a funny look he gave Barkin in ninth grade, which Barkin himself confirmed.Bonding However, it gradually became more obvious that while Barkin was indeed especially tough on Ron, this was done largely in an attempt to further educate and mold him into a more well-rounded student. Conveniently enough, Barkin having to take over nearly every class that Ron was in, and then later discovering they were co-workers at Smarty MartFashion Victim, gave him plenty of opportunities to do so. Barkin was easily frustrated by some of Ron's bad habits, such as his tendency to ignore or forget certain school rulesBig Bother, and a certain lack of respect for Barkin's authority on some issues.Grande Size Me Their relationship eventually progressed to the point where Ron viewed Barkin as something of a mentor, and occasionally went to him for advice when troubled.Ron the Man Master Sensei Though they did not spend much time together, Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi Ninja School was clearly the mentor that Ron was most relaxed around. The two shared an easy, unspoken bond of mutual respect and friendship. Beyond that, Master Sensei always believed in and encouraged Ron's hidden potential, especially when Ron himself doubted its existence.Exchange Martin Smarty Ron idolized Martin Smarty, both as a highly successful businessman and as the founder of Smarty Mart, Ron's favorite store. As thanks for saving him from a kidnapping attempt, Mr. Smarty gave Ron a job in the pet department at the Smarty Mart in Middleton.The Big Job Ron left a lasting impression as a dedicated and hard-working employee, and Mr. Smarty later introduced Ron to his son Artie in the hopes of exposing Artie to a positive role model.The Mentor of Our Discontent Love Interest Zita Flores Zita was the first girl that Ron was seen dating, and was likely his first girlfriend. Ron went to great lengths to pursue and impress her, and though this repeatedly backfired, Zita seemed to genuinely like him for the most part.Grudge Match She admitted to being annoyed that Ron considered their frequent meetings at Bueno Nacho to be dates. Worthy of note was that Kim did not consider Zita a threat to her friendship with Ron, nor were Ron and Zita regularly affectionate with each other.Virtu-Ron The relationship did not seem to last long, and Ron's feelings on the matter were never mentioned. Zita was later implied to be in a relationship with Ron's best male friend, Felix Renton, during their high school graduation.Graduation, Part 2 Amelia Ron's attraction to Amelia was clearly based on her being pretty and popular. Rather fittingly, those were also the only conditions under which she was attracted to Ron, and much like her feelings, those times were fleeting at best. Most notably, Ron did not exist in her eyes until he had money to spend on herRon Millionaire, considerable influence within the school's social sceneAll the News, or drastically altered his appearance to better fit in.The New Ron Curiously, according to Animology, Ron's pink sloth was the soulmate to Amelia's red otter.Animal Attraction Tara Tara was the first girl that showed any obvious romantic interest in Ron. Ironically, everyone but Ron seemed aware of her feelings. Tara was greatly impressed by how Ron took charge and ultimately saved the entire cheer squad at Camp Wannaweep, and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.Sink or Swim Assumedly because Ron was not aware of her crush and thus did not respond to it, Tara lost interest. Ron only learned of the missed opportunity when Kim later saw Tara with Josh Mankey, and assumed Ron would be hurt. Instead, Ron was more shocked and annoyed that no one had told him about Tara's crush.Emotion Sickness Bonnie Rockwaller Bonnie typically showed open disdain towards Ron, both because he was at the bottom of the school popularity food chain, and because he was Kim's best friend. Despite this, he did not seem to hold a grudge against her for the most part, and typically treated her either as a friend or a potential girlfriend, much to Bonnie's annoyance. He did, however, respect Kim's rivalry with her, and occasionally helped Kim compete with Bonnie on various stages. Bonnie was very much aware of Ron's attraction to her, and exploited it when the situation suited her, both as a way of using Ron and angering Kim in the process. Bonnie briefly became Ron's girlfriend when she found out he was rich, though this was only as long as he bought her expensive things.Ron Millionaire Bonnie also rigged the homecoming vote so that she replaced Kim as queen. As Ron had genuinely been voted king, this effectively made them a "royal couple", which Bonnie took great pleasure in rubbing in Kim's face. In truth, Bonnie had only been depressed and lonely over her recent break-up with Brick Flagg, and gladly returned to insulting Ron once she found new love with Señor Senior, Junior.Homecoming Upset Kim Possible Enemies Monkey Fist Ron had a bad feeling about Lord Monty Fiske within minutes of meeting him, which Kim promptly ignored as one of Ron's usual baseless hunches. In this case, however, Ron was extremely right: Fiske would go on to become Monkey FistMonkey Fist Strikes, one of Team Possible's most dedicated and difficult foes. Monkey Fist was unique among their enemies in that he not only remembered Ron's name, but actually focused his hatred on Ron fairly consistently.The Full Monkey Likewise, Ron also hated Monkey Fist, due mostly to Ron's overwhelming fear of and discomfort around nonhuman primates and especially monkeys, who Monkey Fist both emulated and envied.Monkey Ninjas in Space Ron even considered Monkey Fist to be his arch foe, and their encounters tended to be especially heated: Monkey Fist made no secret of his desire to kill Ron and those around him, and Ron felt a personal responsibility to handle him, whether when Kim was present or notBig Bother. However, aside from his first skirmish with FiskeMonkey Fist Strikes and a slap-fightGorilla Fist, Ron never fought him one-on-one, usually tangling with the monkey ninjas or displaying his "mad running away skills". Dr. Drakken Ron and Dr. Drakken had several encounters while Kim and Shego were busy fighting, and one thing almost always remained constant: Drakken could not seem to recall Ron's name no matter how often Ron reminded him. On the other hand, both Ron and Kim forgot Drakken's name within minutes of meeting himTick-Tick-Tick, so there was some room for debate on whether Drakken's failure to remember Ron was actually genuine. Though this generally annoyed Ron, he would eagerly and happily reintroduce himself when given the slightest opportunity. Drakken did at least recognize Ron on sight, and habitually referred to him as "the buffoon".Go Team Go Ron did eventually force Drakken to recall his name, but only the one time.So the Drama, Part 3 Shego As one of Kim's most frequently fought adversaries, Shego regularly ran into Ron, but considered him little more than a momentary distraction, or just as often, someone she generally captured with little effort. While Ron was clearly afraid of Shego and the harm she could potentially inflict on him, they still managed to joke around each other, sometimes even as she was attempting to hurt him. Ron considered Shego to be very attractiveTick-Tick-Tick, and once even told her, "You know, in this light, you're kinda cute."A Sitch in Time: Present Paraphernalia Clothes Ron typically wore the same outfit on a daily basis which consisted of a long-sleeve black mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey, light brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. During missions he wore a standard mission outfit of a black three-quarter sleeve mock-turtleneck shirt, grey cargo pants, brown utility belt, black or dark grey gloves, and black or dark grey sneakers. Ron wore boxer shorts under all of his outfits. Ron's own personal style of clothing briefly became a fashion trend just after Kim's own look had become popular then rapidly faded. Like the KimStyle, the RonStyle was donned by men, women, and even pets, Rufus included. However, while KimStyle was her mission wear, RonStyle was his everyday apparel.Kimitation Nation Ron's overall look has repeatedly been considered as lacking in fashion sense both by his peers and those highly respected in the world of fashion. He once had an encounter with the Fashion Police Officers Twill & Tweed. According to them, his sports jersey was a serious violation, but gave him half credit for having a pocket pet, which for that season were both in and hotFashion Victim. Ron has changed his look various times in attempts to become more popular, and while he enjoyed some brief successes they never lasted very long, so he always returned to his original style.The New RonRon Millionaire Of course Ron also has situational clothes such as cold weather gear on cold missions, his Middleton Mad Dog outfit while he was the mascot, and his football uniform during football games, to name a few examples. Ron tends to lose his pants or even get unwittingly stripped down to his boxer shorts in some comical way, in when not doing anything to warrant the result. In his Junior year he stated it occured so often he was no longer embarrassed when it happenedBlush, yet later admitted it still perturbed him even in Senior grade.Ill Suited. For their "half-iversary", six months of their dating, Kim gave Ron a titanium-reinforced belt as a present. On a mission shortly following, Kim lost her memory. When partially restored, she remembered nearly everything except for her and Ron as dating, which did not return until she witnessed his pants fall down after removing the belt, which caused her to have a flashback of exactly why she had bought him the belt in the first place.Clean Slate. Ron once went to school naked while thinking it was a bad dream, but Kim reminded him it was all-too real, it had really happened.tThe Truth Hurts. Equipment Quotes Gallery Trivia Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Episode Appearances References Personality Relaxed and Easy-Going Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature he is normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they are either about him or concern him. Ron's ambivalence to appearance and fad has led to him expressing dismay at Kim's insistence on buying her clothes at Club Banana, even though she could get exactly the same clothes (Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company) at Smarty Mart for a fraction of the costLow Budget. Obsession Ron has repeatedly shown a tendency to become obsessed with various ideas and/or concepts, especially if they were either connected to what he saw as a personal flaw in himself, or if they somehow corrected the aforementioned flaw in his eyes. Although Ron was almost constantly unpopular at school and generally was not bothered by this, occasionally he would go to extreme lengths to obtain or maintain sudden boosts in popularity. Notable examples included twisting Kim's words in an interview to make it seem like she had a crush on quarterback Brick FlaggAll the News, obsessing over his perceived lack of manliness and physical statureRon the Man, and trying out for nearly every sport that his school offered in an attempt to become popular with girls.Triple S These instances became less common as the series progressed and didn't occur after season two. Early on, Ron would occasionally argue with Kim over the intentions of a villain, no matter how unlikely his suggestion seemed. He once believed that Drakken wanted to "steal Christmas"Crush, and that Señor Senior, Senior intended to create a global shortage of miniature corn dogsAnimal Attraction. Ron's obsessions occasionally put himself and those around him at serious risk. After a new hair cut suggested by Kim, Ron changed virtually his entire lifestyle to extend its popularity, but overlooked the fact that his new wardrobe did not contain a pocket for Rufus to safely rest in.The New Ron Ron later tried to legitimize a junk food diet by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho meals, which quickly worsened his already bad eating habits and, in combination with falling into Henchco's Project Titan vat, ultimately turned him into a rampaging behemoth.Grande Size Me As Kim once so accurately commented, Ron was also "prone to big-headiness"The Ron Factor from time to time. Global Justice's suggestion that Ron and his mysterious "Ron Factor" might be the real reason for Team Possible's success caused Ron to become extremely boastful. When Bonnie suggested that Jim and Tim Possible replace Ron as the school mascot, Ron immediately assumed they would ruin his legacyMad Dogs and Aliens, despite the fact that he had done more to embarrass himself as the Mad Dog.The Full Monkey Perhaps the most blatant example of Ron's bad habit of obsessing occurred when he received his naco royalties and immediately became a multi-millionaire. Ron quickly began throwing around money in a fairly successful, but still temporary, attempt to buy popularity. He even swore to Kim that the money would not change him, but promptly went overboard with spending it, surrounding himself with false friends and buying ridiculously expensive jewelry. This backfired greatly, in that Ron also attracted the attention of Dr. Drakken, who quickly stole the majority of Ron's money.Ron Millionaire Nonjudgemental Ron has a tendency to move between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various cultures. Ron associates both with the most popular girls in school (Kim, Bonnie, and the other cheerleaders), as well as the most socially outcast nerds in Middleton (Larry and Ned). He accepts, and is accepted by, people as diverse as Monique (a social gossip and fashion guru), Wade (a super-genius shut-in), Zita (a gamer girl), and Felix (a wheelchair-bound boy). He interacts with football players, role-playing nerds, cheerleaders, geniuses, slackers, and everything in between on a regular basis, and never appears to judge them or their activities as more or less worthy. In short, Ron moves through and among all different groups easily, allowing their occasional ridicule to (usually) roll off him. Jealousy Ron has displayed several bouts of jealousy throughout the show, especially when he feels that someone is stealing Kim's attention, such as when Kim first met MoniquePain King vs. Cleopatra and then later EricSo the Drama. This jealousy is not simply reserved for Kim's attention, as he displayed jealousy of his adopted little sister when she first joined his family. In that particular case, however, Ron received no prior warning of his parents' intention to adopt, and simply arrived home to find Hana's nursery in his room, and himself shifted up to the attic, so his jealousy was both expected and arguably acceptable under the circumstances, at least to begin withBig Bother. However, Ron has really only displayed jealousy with regard to attention. He has never expressed envy over Kim's abilities, instead offering her encouragement in the field and showing himself to be a loyal friend/boyfriend. Phobias and Fears Throughout the years much was made of Ron's many phobias and fears. His fear of "monkeys" was most frequently mentioned and seen, thanks largely to repeated encounters with Monkey Ninjas. However, it should be noted that since this fear was triggered by a traumatic encounter with a chimpanzeeSink or Swim, and that it included other apes such as gorillasGorilla Fist, what Ron actually feared was most nonhuman primates. He did somewhat overcome this fear, in the cases of his friendships with ChippyThe Full Monkey and FrederickMonkey Ninjas in Space, but even long after the point, just the mere mention of monkeys clearly bothered him.Car Alarm Ron was also shown or stated to posses a pathological fear of insectsTick-Tick-Tick, spidersRoachie (episode), mechanical horsesShowdown at the Crooked D, garden gnomesMother's Day, ghostsMonkey Fist StrikesCar Trouble, and many other things. He was often seen panicking and running away from such thingsMonkey Ninjas in Space, or at least being overly wary of them to the point of Kim's annoyance. Ron also had a tendency to be paranoid in some cases, an end result of his numerous childhood phobias and bad experiences. Although in his defense, occasionally Ron's suspicions served as an early warning for actual dangers, such as his many fears about Camp WannaweepSink or Swim and his early mistrust of Lord Monty Fiske.Monkey Fist Strikes His fears reached an apex when he became aware of the statistical odds of being seriously injured on a mission. Ron became so paranoid that he locked himself in a panic room and refused to leave, even when Rufus told him that Kim was in trouble. But Ron's father reminded him that "some things are worth the risk," which finally convinced Ron to save her despite the odds.Odds Man In Bravery Closely related to Ron's fears and phobias was his extreme bravery. Kim's cousin, Joss, paraphrased Ambrose Redmoon's famous quote when she observed that Ron's actions in loyally following Kim into danger, despite being afraid of practically everything, was the mark of true braveryShowdown at the Crooked D. Ron rarely ever chose not to accompany Kim on missions, and in most of those cases he displayed great disappointment or inner turmoil over his decision.Bueno NachoMother's DayOdds Man In In fact, far more often Ron actually looked forward to missionsCrush, while being very much aware of the danger involved. Even as a child Ron exhibited this bravery in the face of his fears, when in preschool he confronted the bullies picking on Kim, despite the fact that he was afraid of themA Sitch in Time: Past. Nonconformity Ron had a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. Examples of this included continuing a tradition of trick-or-treating although his peers had long since stoppedOctober 31st, pretending to be younger so he could take advantage of a kids discount at a fancy restaurantThe Big Job, and maintaining preferred customer status at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium well into his late teen years.Homecoming Upset Ron's moderate hyperactivity and his tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity earned him a reputation as a loser among some of his peers, especially Bonnie. Attack of the Killer Bebes. However, for the most part, Ron either did not notice the insults, and thus tended to embarrass those around him more than himself, or he considered his quirks to be part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignored what others thought. This was most prevalently summed up when he declared his motto as "Never be normal!"Crush Oddly Romantic Despite Ron's early portrayal as being unable to gain any girl's interest, when he did gain a girl's interest, he was shown as being oddly or accidentally romantic. When Ron was dating Zita Flores, he chastised Rufus for his poor eating habits because they were "entertaining a lady". Kim was annoyed that Ron had never done this for her, although Ron completely missed her point.Virtu-Ron After becoming Kim's boyfriend, Ron displayed an uncanny ability to flatter and flirt with her in the most odd and romantic ways. This was most noticeable in the following bit of dialogueOdds Man In: *'Kim:' And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron: '''Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? *'Kim: Grrrrrrr!!!!! * 'Ron: *'Sigh*KP, I just wanna keep you safe, because if you got hurt...its too much a loss to compute. *'''Kim: That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Additionally, Ron and Kim never seemed to be afraid to kiss or embrace in publicMathter and Fervent, although their kisses being interrupted did become a running gag.The Cupid EffectOh No! Yono! In Relation to Kim Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature frequently served as a counterbalance to Kim's drive and hyper-competitiveness. He often encouraged her to take a step back in situations where her competitive nature went into overdriveCoach Possible, and helped her get things in perspective when she fretted over teen issues such as the social food chain and what others thought of her. Kim herself often performed a similar function for Ron by motivating him, encouraging him to participate in some areas, and attempting to dampen down his enthusiasm in front of others. He is not as popular as Kim and is often ridiculed by his classmates, most notably by Bonnie. Ron has also demonstrated that he cannot seem to tell Kim a convincing lie, although that might be because Ron had trouble coming up with good lies instantaneously, which he had to do in most of the cases. Some examples included: *While patrolling Middleton as the masked hero Fearless Ferret 2.0, Ron was sworn to secrecy. He turned down an invitation to watch cable TV with Kim, claiming he was going to mulch Timothy North's yard, despite the fact that it would be night time. Kim thought Ron was acting funny, and had Wade track his pager, which Ron kept on him while in costume. Kim was instantly able to recognize Ron in costume.The Fearless Ferret *Ron accidentally lost Kim's library book, which endangered her cheerleading. While he was trying to recover it alone, Kim called, and Ron had to come up with a lie on the spot: "Dad's locked in the garage again. Need to get him out before he runs outta... clothes." Needless to say, Kim did not believe this. She called Wade, who was preoccupied with helping Ron, which forced him to lie to Kim as well. Wade covered up the sounds of Ron's battle with mutant plants by saying he was playing a video game called Pollinator.Overdue *Ron was sworn to secrecy concerning his week in Japan, in order to protect the secrets of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Upon his return to Middleton, he essentially told Kim that nothing had happened. Kim presumably did not pursue this because she had been crushing on Hirotaka during the same week, and did not want to admit that she had lost him to Bonnie.Exchange *Later on, when Kim met Yamanouchi student Yori for the first time, Ron was forced to lie about Yori's identity. He tried to pass Yori off as a fellow Middleton High student, then a friend from Camp Wannaweep, and finally a total stranger. Kim pointed out that Ron had already introduced Yori by name, and Ron responded that was a common name in Japan. Realizing he had unintentionally mentioned Japan, Ron panicked and ran off. This only made Kim more determined to discover Yori's identity.Gorilla Fist Ron first seriously considered his possibly romantic feelings toward Kim while she was under the influence of the Moodulator, and was consequently forced to behave as if she were in love with him. This resulted in the first time the two shared a romantic kiss, though both Ron and Kim likely did not consider it their actual first kiss, as the emotions displayed via the Moodulator were greatly exaggerated and arguably not entirely based on genuine feelings.Emotion Sickness Ron finally realized he had romantic feelings toward Kim while she was dating Eric, and confessed to her after Eric's betrayal. Ron and Kim went to prom together and had their first kiss as an official couple.So the Drama, Part 3 Ron's feelings for Kim repeatedly caused him go to extreme lengths to maintain their relationship. His insecurities intensified during Senior year, which they had begun dating shortly before. Ron then had the added pressure of possibly losing Kim as both a friend and girlfriend, an idea that terrified him. Insistence from Bonnie that cheerleaders like Kim should only date jocks drove Ron to steal Kim's battle-suit, which he used to cheat his way onto the school football team as quarterback. Once Ron was forced to own up to his lie, Mr. Barkin stripped him of the quarterback position, but allowed Ron to stay on the team as running back, due to his genuine running ability. Though Kim reassured Ron of her feelings for himIll-Suited, it became a running gag that several of Team Possible's villains expressed genuine disbelief over the idea that the two were a couple, which never failed to upset Ron.Larry's BirthdayGraduation, Part 1 The very implication from Warhok and Warmonga that Ron might lose Kim forever, either to death or separation, caused him to fully manifest his Mystical Monkey Power, which he used to defeat the pair of Lorwardian invaders.Graduation, Part 2 Fan Supposition In an attempt to reconcile some of the contradictory traits and actions of Ron over the series, some fans have suggested that Ron suffers from one of several disorders based upon his actions lining up with their symptoms. These have ranged from ADHD, to dyslexia, and even to mild Asperger Syndrome. Biography Backstory Ron met Kim during their first day of preschool, right after naptime, and they have been firm friends ever since. Many aspects of Ron's personality can be traced back to various traumatic events from his childhood that have been shown in a variety of flashbacks throughout the series. The event which is referenced most often in the series was a summer that he spent in a rundown sleep away camp, called Camp Wannaweep. During his time at camp he called home so many times asking to leave that his mother eventually refused to accept his calls. While at Wannaweep, Ron was bullied by other campers and forced to share an insect infested cabin with the camp's overactive chimpanzee mascot Bobo. Leading him to develop a pathological fear of monkeys and apes that has been frequently emphasized throughout the series. It also caused a fear of insects and spiders that was less frequently emphasized. It was also during his first summer at Wannaweep that Ron encountered fellow camper,Gil Moss, with whom he traded his slot on the swim schedule for a second slot in arts and crafts. Gil later returned as Gill, an angry mutant seeking revenge on Ron, whom he blamed for causing him to mutate (a result of spending all day swimming in the lake's polluted water)Sink or Swim. Ron was first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact Team Impossible, a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K thus contacting Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces, this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. In A Sitch in Time, during this period, Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hope, and Tara appear about 12 or 13 years old in appearance. Kim also was shown to have braces in her flashback in Hidden Talent, when she could not hit the high notes. In an episode, Ron also referred to this time period as being a preteen, around the time of their first mission or getting Rufus, who he bought the day before their first mission, as stated in a Sitch In Time, Past. Prophecies In several episodes Ron has been the subject, or supposed subject, of propheciesMonkey Ninjas in SpaceMad Dogs and Aliens. Both prophecy originally appeared to be two separate individuals, the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue, and both state that someone beyond the stars leads to some form of glory. This appears to refer to Ron as both the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue. While the first prophecy mentioned Ron Stoppable by his full name there is some debate about the identity of the Great Blue. Some fans originally focused on Ron's evil persona (ability to take over the world, went beyond the stars, Mystical Monkey Ninja Powers), however some fans think that Ron is shown to be the Great Blue in the episode Graduation and Exchange where Ron's skin turned blue from the power of the aura and the prophecy was referring to Ron leading the Earth to glory rather than the Lorwardians. Favorite Places #Bueno Nacho-Almost every episode #Smarty Mart-Where he bought Rufus, and almost everything else. #JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium-He likes this place, but Kim does not like this place. In Coach Possible, he stated that "I come for the games, but I stay for the burnt pizza smell." This place gets destroyed in Car Alarm, but they are having a grand reopening in Homecoming Upset, when it has been stated that Ron is a preferred customer for fifteen years. #Middleton Mall-In Bonding-Mentioned coming here every weekend. Abilities Athleticism Despite Ron's typical portrayal as being clumsy and physically ineffective, he has throughout the series exhibited numerous examples of exemplary athleticism. During Ron's considerable time as Kim's sidekick, he gained experience in many of the widely varied methods of transport that she did. In particular, Ron was often seen SCUBA diving"Tick-Tick-Tick"Adventures in Rufus-Sitting, skydivingSo the Drama: Part 1, and mountain climbingOverdue. These were usually displayed alongside and overshadowed by Kim's more skillful executions, while Ron regularly bumbled his attempts, but his proficiency was much more obvious while working alone. Ron appeared to have a often overlooked affinity for extreme sports and related activities that even he was largely unaware of. He executed a near-perfect solo infiltration of Drakken's lair in order to retrieve Ray-X, and demonstrated a fairly high amount of skill in doing so.Sick Day. Also, he accidentally created the extreme sport of umbrella surfing, although he could not repeat his first spectacular performance on demand.Triple S The second time that Ron tried out for the Middleton High Football Team, it was discovered that his so-called "mad running away skills" made him a natural running back. In fact, he earned the school's all-time rushing record and ran the entire opposing team into exhaustion after just one play, which earned him the nickname "Unstoppable"Ill Suited. Combat Skills Despite Kim being the primary combatant on their missions, Ron has displayed some impressive combat skills. Ron has repeatedly proven capable of defending himself from foes generally considered to be far superior to him in combat, such as Monkey FistMonkey Fist Strikes and his Monkey NinjasBig Bother, Shego, and Kim herself during various incidents of her being mind-controlled.The Twin FactorEmotion Sickness Ron's week spent training at the Yamanouchi Ninja School in JapanExchange resulted in noticeable increase in his offensive effectiveness, particularly in the area of martial arts, which served him well in later adventures.Gorilla Fist Ron even proved capable of defeating large groups of opponents, such as an army of Wego clonesStop Team Go, and overwhelming the synthodrone Eric with blows that would have been fatal on a normal opponent.So the Drama, Part 3. Ron proved to be extremely naturally resilient, and was rarely ever seriously wounded despite some major mishaps. Some more notable examples included being hurled by a super-strong DrakkenA Sitch in Time: Future, blasted by Shego's plasma, and being punched by the Lorwardian Warhok, whose strength far surpassed that of any human.Graduation, Part 2 Ron's resilience was obvious even before he gained Mystical Monkey Power, though as it clearly increased his strength on occasion, presumably it had a similar impact on his already impressive resilience. In addition to purely physical abilities, Ron has exhibited an incredible ability to win fights through situational awareness, cunning, and subterfuge. Through the usage of traps, Ron defeated Gill without having to resort to a physical confrontationSink or Swim. Ron was able to get rid of Drakken's henchmen by exploiting their paranoia about their unsafe work environmentOdds Man In. He was also able to avoid serious harm while being pursued by both Kim and Shego at the same time, and positioned them so that they interfered with each other.The Twin Factor Mystical Monkey Powers During their first encounter with the villain Monkey Fist, Ron and Rufus were exposed to mystical energy from four jade monkey statues which imbued them with "Mystical Monkey Power". The most immediate consequence of this exposure was an instinctive, but incomplete knowledge of "Tai Sheng Pek Kwar", most commonly referred to as Monkey Kung Fu. Ron was forced to destroy the idols so that their power could never again fall into the wrong hands.Monkey Fist Strikes Oddly enough, Ron's new powers were in no way a constant occurrence in his life. In fact, they were almost entirely absent from his adventures for some time, which lead some fans to question if they had been lost when the idols were destroyed. Rufus, however, proved capable of incredible feats during this time, such as chomping through a steel grate with ease, which implied that Ron simply was not using his gifts, possibly due to his then still overwhelming fear of virtually anything monkey-related. Additionally, during the same adventure, Ron was prophesied to one day become "The Ultimate Monkey Master".Monkey Ninjas in Space Ron was later selected to attend the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan as part of an exchange program. While at Yamanouchi, Ron was trained as a ninja, and though was finally starting to sharpen the martial arts skills he had been given, Ron still performed terribly in most of his classes. He was also introduced to the Lotus Blade, a shape shifting sword that responded to those touched by Mystical Monkey Power. It had been used by Toshimiru, the school's founder, who was also the original master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Ron was called on to save fellow student Yori from Monkey Fist, and to retrieve the stolen Lotus Blade. Ron was able to control the Lotus Blade somewhat after some clumsy attempts. In addition, he defeated traitorous student Fukushima by channeling his Mystical Monkey Powers into a single feat of superhuman strength.Exchange During his trip to the dark, alternate future where Shego ruled the world, Ron complained that he was the only person in the future who was not enormously musclebound. However, upon discovering that Shego had been responsible for both the destruction of Bueno Nacho, as well as the Stoppables moving to Norway in that timeline, Ron became enraged, and lashed out with startling strength. He was able to defeat the super-strong Drakken with ease, a feat even Kim could not manage with Monique's help, and went on to intimidate Shego to the point where she retreated. Ultimately, Ron was directly responsible for shattering the Tempus Simia idol and restoring the rightful timeline, which effectively erased the events from history.A Sitch in Time: Future Ron's powers were not explicitly shown again for some time. During a battle with Team Impossible, this was even commented on. Dash Damon was surprised by Ron not fighting at all, believing Ron was supposed to be "some master of Monkey Kung Fu". Ron sheepishly replied, "You know, it's funny. It comes and goes".Team Impossible (episode) Ron once again found himself aiding Yamanouchi against Monkey Fist, attempting to defend the school from an impending attack. Monkey Fist had summoned the dark avatar Yono, and desired to unite him with his counterpart, The Han, so as to obtain world dominance. This counterpart was revealed to be Hana Stoppable, Ron's adopted baby sister who had secretly been placed with his family by Yamanouchi. Ron's inadvertant teachings kept Hana safe and lead to Monkey Fist's final defeat, as had been Master Sensei's hope all along.Oh No! Yono! Ron finally realized his fated destiny when, during his graduation from high school, Kim and Drakken were kidnapped by the Warlordian aliens Warhok and Warmonga. Ron rescued them with Shego's help, but eventually found himself alone and overwhelmed by Warhok's strength. Warhok then threatened to separate Kim from Ron for good, which caused Ron to consciously tap into his Mystical Monkey Power for the first time. In the battle that followed, Ron displayed telekinesis, enhanced speed and agility, and superhuman strength. The Warlordians proved no match for him in this state and were quickly defeated. Master Sensei recognized Ron as the Supreme Monkey Master.Graduation, Part 1Graduation, Part 2 Mystical Monkey Power clearly played a significant role in several of Ron's victories. However, the full impact it had on him was never clearly defined. In addition, Ron's typical role as a distraction during missions severely limited his chances to prove himself in combat, and it was implied that Ron himself was typically hindered by his own insecurities. Even when given the chance, Ron would generally resort to one of three other options: running away, crying out for help, or attempting to distract the foe long enough for Kim to assist him. Furthermore, as Ron was rarely seen fighting directly for some time even after he gained Mystical Monkey Power, it was extremely difficult to determine just how much the power improved upon what skills he may have already had. Communication with Animals Ron has demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand animals. Most often, this is seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus is already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. Ron has, however, also shown that he can communicate very well with other animals: Chippy the monkey ninjaThe Full Monkey, Roachie the mutated cockroachRoachie (episode), and Professor Dementor's giant dachshundsBonding, to name a few. Intelligence Ron's intelligence has varied greatly throughout the years, most often appearing to be that of the underachieving student he typically behaved as, but sometimes far surpassing both the expectations of others and himself. Ron was an articulate, observant child able to comprehend concepts too complex for the average children of his ageA Sitch in Time: Past. Despite the running gag that Ron did not understand "school words", such as "fraternal twins", he demonstrated a slightly more advanced vocabulary than other characters in his age range. He also occasionally displayed complex and unusual lines of thought, as well as profound observations on life and society that often slipped by the attention of others. As with most of Ron's positive attributes, his linguistic abilities waned later in the later series, but still remained reasonably frequent. While it was common for Ron's grades to be commented on as being average to badNaked Genius, Ron was continually shown to be in the same classes as KimA Sitch in Time: Present, the class valedictorian Felix Renton, and known genius Justine Flanner. Usually due to his partneringup with Kim or other Grade-A Average students. Ron successfully planned a mission which retrieved Ray X from Drakken's lair while Kim was home sickSick Day. Ron was able to successfully build a "doomsday device" out of junk parts despite being extremely insecure of his abilities and terrified by Drakken's threatsNaked Genius. Perhaps the most pronounced display of Ron's intelligence was when The Attitudinator caused him to temporarily turn evil. While evil, Ron created a series of increasingly sophisticated weapons, ranging from a mechanical device to fling mashed potatoes to an all terrain plasma catapult and a weather generator capable of instantly controlling the weather on a global scale. While some fans have theorized that this could be attributed to Drakken's personality transfer it was later shown that the Attitudinator could turn Ron evil without having anything to do with Drakken when Electronique used a slightly modified version to turn Ron back into his evil persona. Also, Drakken admitted that he was never able to build weapons as powerful as Ron's so it's also likely that the evil transferred gave Ron focus and direction for his inherent intelligenceBad Boy. Creativity Ron has repeatedly proven himself to be a very original and highly imaginative individual, often to the surprise of those around him. As a child, Ron had a "huge" imaginary friend named "Rufus"A Sitch in Time: Past. Ron wrote the song Say the Word which Kim sung at the school talent show. Additionally, in order to buy Kim more time to arrive at the show, Ron came up with a wide variety of talents to showcase on the spot, and gave a performance so impressive, or perhaps just so lengthy, that he won first prize.Hidden Talent When assigned an autobiographical creative writing assignment, Ron detailed the story of how he met Rufus, which he and Rufus then turned into the Naked Mole Rap and performed with virtually no preparation time. Both the judge and Mr. Barkin awarded Ron a B minus for his efforts.Rappin' Drakken Ron enjoyed success in many arts and crafts-related activities while at Camp Wannaweep, and was able to weave a net to catch Gill in next to no time.Sink or Swim He also designed the original outfit for the Middleton Mad Dog mascot with his Movie Makeup Magic kit. Kim and the other cheerleaders strongly disliked the outfit, partly due to the suit foaming banana cream at the mouth, and partly because of Ron's overly energetic reactions during practice. However, the Mad Dog proved to be a real crowd pleaser. Ron has also exhibited a talent in making disguises, such as when he disguised himself as Mr. Dr. Possible to help stop the BebesAttack of the Killer Bebes. Ron's creativity and passion served him well in the workplace. His unique ideas resulted in his rapid promotion while working at Bueno Nacho, where he became an assistant manager and created the well-received menu item, the naco.Bueno Nacho Perhaps due to Ron's extremely creative and imaginative mind, he had trouble accepting the fact that he and Kim had actually begun dating after their prom. He repeatedly called Kim in the middle of the night to reassure himself of this, as he had repeated nightmares about the event having been something he had only imagined.Ill Suited Although in Ron's defense, he and Kim had gotten something of a false start on dating while she was under the influence of the Moodulator.Emotion Sickness The Ron Factor The Ron Factor is an intangible talent/element that Ron was hypothesized to possess. It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill or an impossible amount of skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor may be a product of non-linear mathematical concepts (also known as Chaos Theory). Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period of time, hoping to be able to harness it themselves. However since they were unable to isolate it, GJ eventually concluded that it did not exist, or at least that it was a "non-factor." Independently of the conclusion from GJ, The Ron Factor was later revisited as a plot element during the Kim Possible movie: A Sitch in Time. Shego realized that Kim was most effective as an adversary when working side-by-side with Ron. She then hatches a plan to separate them, thus severely hampering Kim's ability to thwart her adversaries. This separation weakened Team Possible sufficiently enough for Shego to take over the world. As a "bumbling sidekick", Ron is typically portrayed as being extremely loyal but also clumsy and lacking in bravery. He tends to "trip over his own feet" in most episodes, often in comical or socially embarrassing ways, and during missions it is common for him to comically fail to do something that Kim has done flawlessly, for example, he might ski backwards down a mountain and collide with a tree just after Kim has successfully negotiated the slope. A running gag in the series is that Ron rarely receives any recognition for his actions helping Kim, and other characters have a hard time remembering his name, even if they've met him multiple times, Dr. Drakken has referred to him as "the buffoon", "that guy" and "the boy who's always losing his pants". The only villain to consistently remember Ron's name is his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Although Duff Killigan remembered his name once in October 31st, and one or both of the Seniors have also remembered Ron's name at various times (Animal Attraction by Senior, Two to Tutor, by Junior, The Big Job by Senior, and Homecoming Upset by Junior), although this is not consistent. Ron's clumsiness was very pronounced in early episodes, often resulting in him endangering himself or the mission, and forcing Kim to stop whatever she was currently doing to save him. However, as the series has progressed his skills have become more proficient and he has required rescuing less frequently. In later episodes, much of his clumsiness primarily serves as comic relief and is portrayed as awkwardness rather than incompetence, he is often shown performing feats of physical skill and dexterity alongside Kim, albeit in an awkward and slightly panicked manner in contrast to Kim's usually graceful and deliberate performance. The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Although Ron's clumsiness has caused problems (for example, allowing villains to escape) it also often works in his favor, allowing him to accomplish thing through clumsiness that neither he nor Kim could accomplish through pure skill. According to Wade, this may be a quantifiable ability that Ron possesses, though the in-universe international espionage organization Global Justice has investigated this possibility and ruled it false. Equipment * blue grappling hook gun * scooter for low speed travel around Middleton * bicycleAttack Of The Killer Bebes * sledIn Day Of The Snowman * "blaster briefs", a pair of briefs that functioned as a rocket pack, used alongside Kim's rocket skates. Presumably Wade designed them as well, and chose briefs as opposed to skates or pants because Ron's pants were repeatedly lost or dropped during missions, so there was a high chance that his pants would get tangled up in rocket skates. The briefs eliminated this problem by blasting Ron entirely out of his pants, anyway.So the Drama Although Ron was unaware of it, Wade had him microchipped at some point for tracking purposes. This was used primarily to help Kim find Ron if he went missingAttack Of The Killer Bebes, and for some reason did not have his pager, which Wade could also track if needed.The Fearless Ferret Though the microchip became something of a private joke between Kim and Wade, it proved useful multiple times. For some reason, Ron is never made aware of the microchip, though at times he suspected he was being trackedThe Golden Years. It was never explained why neither Kim nor Wade told Ron of the chip.the Golden YearsBad Boy Relationships Family Ron was the only natural child of a Jewish family. His father was an actuary, and his mother had an unspecified job. They later adopted a baby girl, Hana Stoppable, who became Ron's younger sister. Several of Ron's insecurities and fears could be traced back to some fairly questionable treatment by his parents over the years. While they clearly cared about him, they repeatedly did not consider his feelings or likely reactions while they made life-altering decisions. Most notably, they had a bad habit of simply making big decisions, such as Hana's adoption, and only informing Ron either as they were happening, or after the changes had already been made, giving him no chance to adjust. This was presumably why Ron often proved extremely reluctant and resistant to unexpected changes in his normal routine. Friends Felix Renton Monique Love Interest Yori Yori, is a student of the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, who had a crush on Ron. After Kim, she appears to be the most popular of Ron's romantic interests. In "Exchange", Ron was shown repeatedly to be interested in Yori, both at their first meeting where he was stunned by her appearance, and again later when he informed Fukushima that he will be the one to save and win the pretty girl's affections. However, Ron was not aware of her affection for him until she was leaving at the end of their second meeting; even after Yori kissed his cheek while leaving, Ron didn't fully recognize that she "liked me liked me" until Kim explained it to him. On their third meeting, Ron told her of his newly-formed relationship with Kim, which she accepted with good grace. Kim has repeatedly displayed jealousy towards Yori, possibly due to Kim's belief that Yori is her greatest competitor for Ron's affections. Kim Possible Ron's "dream girl" and the eponymous star of the show and Ron's best friend; at the end of Season 3 they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was very close to him, and when she seemingly paid more attention to another guy than him, he got upset. Throughout the series, it was hinted quite regularly that Kim and Ron would eventually come to date each other. This was made fun of in the episode "Bad Boy", in which Kim and Ron, while watching a soap opera, say : "Oh, please! Are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?" : "Like that's ever gonna happen, it would end the series!" Little awkward moments between the two became common during their multi-gender relationship. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a mistletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in "So the Drama". This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark (during the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had). Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale. In the episode "Clean Slate", Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in "Graduation", shows that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale proves that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure. As Bob Schooley, one of the creators, puts it, "In the end they are heading to the stars together". Ron's feelings for Kim have been addressed several times during seasons 1-3, most notably when Kim came under the influence of a mood altering device that caused her to pursue him romantically. His feelings were finally resolved during the last installment of the Season 3 finale (originally intended to be the final episode of the franchise). In that, Ron's feelings for Kim become more pronounced when she starts dating new kid Eric and he finally starts to admit to himself his true feelings. With the help of Rufus and his friend Ned, Ron discovers an evil conspiracy at Bueno Nacho and discovers Drakken is behind it by calling the president of the company and getting Drakken. Kim and Ron investigate and end up under attack by giant robots which they defeat by using Ron's souped up scooter to trick into knocking out the command signal. At Bueno Nacho headquarters, Ron defeats a Sumo Ninja accidentally and after Kim defeats Shego, she encounters Eric who turns out to be one of Drakken's synthetic clone creations. While captured, the two discuss Eric and Ron comes close to admitting his feelings for Kim (which she seems to realize) but is interrupted by Rufus who frees them. In the battle that follows, Rufus kills Eric and destroys the command signal, Kim defeats Shego and Ron takes down Drakken himself, angry that he ruined Bueno Nacho. Ron forces Drakken to say his name for once, as he always gets it wrong. Afterwards, Kim takes his hand and tells him they're gonna be late for what turns out to be prom. At prom, while Bonnie makes fun of him and Kim, everyone else cheers and the two dance and then kiss, finally together. As of Season 4, he and Kim are officially a couple. Nemesis * Monkey Fist * Gil Moss Enemies Alternate Versions * Young Ron from Sitch in Time. He appeared in two different ages in this. *# Preschool Age Ron, which is how he met Kim, even with the altered timeline *# Early-teen/late-preteen Ron, who attended his first mission, and bought Rufus in this alterred timeline. * Young Ron during Camp Wannaweep (any episode with a Camp Wannaweep flashback, and there are several) * Young Ron dressed as a female ballerina in his first halloween with Kim inOctober 31st * Eight year old Ron with his oven in Two to Tutor. * There are several pictures of younger Ron in Kim's cyber scrapbook present during A Very Possible Christmas. * Young Ron during potty training as seen in the home movie "Ron's Big Day" during Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles. * Young Ron as seen during the garden gnome/tricycle accident in Mother's Day * Young Ron as seen in a flashback of his accident on a mechanical horse, when he lost 2 baby teeth during Showdown at the Crooked D. * Baby Ron when he was age regressed by Nanny Maim in Nursery Crimes. Evil Ron Ron Stoppable's alter ego and one of Kim's most dangerous adversaries in that he knew her so well. He was the result of Ron's exposure to Jack Hench's Attitudinator device. "Zorpox" was the name of a fictional super villain mentioned in issue 97 of the "Villain's League of Evil Villains", a comic book owned by Wade, who gave Ron the outfit and identity of said character to infiltrate an evil convention. After becoming evil, he eventually re-donned the Zorpox outfit while pursuing his new villainous career, yet never once referred to himself –nor was he referred to by others– as "Zorpox" while evil. Evil Ron's accent was different from his normal one, as he appeared to affect an English-Welsh dialect. The two personalities have similar tastes in that they both have an unhealthy obsession with Nacos and their catch phrases are almost identical, except where Ron's normal "BOO-YAH!" became Evil Ron's "BOO-YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!". Evil Ron tends to call Kim by her full name, for purposes of overkill. First Encounter ("Bad Boy ") During a trip to HenchCo.'s Evil Trade Fair, Dr. Drakken attempted to use Jack Hench's Attitudinator to remove his good side to make himself 'super-evil'. While attempting to stop him, Ron accidentally crashed into him, breaking the Attitudinator before the process could be completed and as a result, Drakken's bad side energy was transferred into Ron, leaving Drakken pure good. Eventually, he became a full fledged super villain, re-donning the Zorpox outfit even as his skin turned blue like Drakken's, who had lost his own blue coloring. Shego, who arrived with the intention of transferring Drakken's evil back to him, discovered Evil Ron's talent for villainy and abandoned Drakken for him. Evil Ron took over Drakken's lair and devised his own plan to take over the world, threatening to shake the world to pieces if the people did not surrender their supplies of Nacos to him. Before his doomsday device could be unleashed, Kim and the reformed Dr. Drakken arrive, the latter positioned to place the repaired Attitudinator on Ron's head, turning him good and restoring Drakken's evil. Kim deactivated the machine and destroyed the lair. Second Encounter ("Stop Team Go") Team Go's villain Electronique turned them evil, but Shego good, with the Reverse Polarizer, an improved version of the Attitudinator. During a showdown with her and her Evil Team Go minions, the Reverse Polarizer accidentally hit Ron, reawakening his Evil persona, where upon he easily took out an entire army of Wegos within seconds. He then confronted Electronique. She attempted to blast him with electricity multiple times but he dodged with unexpected agility, eventually gaining possession of the Reverse Polarizer. Kim gained the device from out of Evil Ron's grasp, and all were eventually restored to their original personalities. Personality Evil Ron possessed Ron's unhealthy addiction to Nacos and used similar-sounding phrases (such as "scannage" and "Bring!"). He was highly eccentric, borderline insane and had a talent for overacting. He was very arrogant and loved singing his own praises. He took pleasure in patronizing other villains (as shown when he says to Electronique "Ooh! Someone's a little touchy!"), but was not easily aggravated by backtalk. He did not care for Kim as Ron did, and saw Rufus as little more than a villainous accessory. While most villains attempted to destroy Kim Possible, Evil Ron did not seem interested in that. In their first encounter, he merely trapped her long enough to proceed with his plan. In their second, he actively tried to turn Kim to evil, but ultimately failed. Talents and Skills Despite his eccentricity and lack of real ambition, Evil Ron is the single most compotent villain that Kim has ever faced. Although others have criticized his methods and traits, Evil Ron is one of the very few characters who is constantly focused on his plans and isn't distracted by trivialities (e.g. Drakken trying to hide his megalomania from his mother ). He is incredibly talented at martial arts, presumably on account of Ron's dormant mystical monkey power, and can comfortably hold his own against any super powered character such as Wego or Electronique. He is also a noted strategist and apart from Drakken during the Diablos incident, he is the only villain enough to prevent Shego from working out his evil plan. ''Shego: "I think he's evil now!"'' ''Hego: "Oh, how bad can that be?"'' ''Shego: "You'd be surprised."'' In his first appearance, he is a super genius and is able to construct no less than two large scale doomsday devices in a matter of minutes. There are two theories about this ability: #When the Attitudinator transferred Drakken's badness to Ron, it also transferred a portion of his genius level intellect. This explains why he, as Evil Ron, is suddenly good with tools when he was not as Ron. However, this doesn't explain how Ron was able to repair the Attitudinator after he was reformed. #Ron has always had the potential to do great things, but he is repressed by his social anxiety. When he becomes Evil Ron, he loses his inhibitions, enabling him to unlock his potential without fear of embarrassing himself. This is the preferred theory, as he is also unable to use his mystical monkey powers unless motivated enough to do so. Trivia *Ron's tendency to lose his pants even occurs in the video game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible, where it serves as an idle animation. Quotes From "Crush" * "Booyah!" From "A Sitch in Time: Future" * "Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts." From "Bueno Nacho" * "That would be so cool, if it wasn't going to hurt us." * "That is sick and wrong!" From "Go Team Go" * "That is the second biggest flamingo I have ever seen" From "Gorilla Fist" * "This goes beyond sick and wrong. It's wrong-sick!" From "Exchange" * "Even in Japan." (depantsed for the the first time in Japan) From "Ill Suited" * "Even as a Senior." (depantsed for the first time as a Senior) Gallery Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.jpg TheNewRon.jpg Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Ron-freaks-awake.png Ill-Suited Ron-love-complicated.png Ill-Suited Rufus-hushes-Ron.png Kp rs.jpg|ron and kim at walt Disney world. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode6.png Ron Stoppable.jpg Young Ron at Camp.jpg On The Bus.jpg Rustling in the bushes.jpg Snapshot 314 (9-7-2012 1-45 AM).png Snapshot 313 (9-7-2012 1-44 AM).png Snapshot 312 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 311 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 310 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 309 (9-7-2012 1-42 AM).png Snapshot 308 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 307 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 306 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 305 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 304 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 303 (9-7-2012 1-38 AM).png Snapshot 287 (9-6-2012 11-52 PM).png Snapshot 285 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 280 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 275 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png Snapshot 273 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Snapshot 271 (9-6-2012 11-47 PM).png Snapshot 269 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 268 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 267 (9-6-2012 11-35 PM).png Snapshot 263 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 262 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 259 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 257 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png 1a.png 1aaaa1.png 1aaaa1a.png Snapshot 254 (9-6-2012 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 316 (9-7-2012 2-17 AM).png Snapshot 315 (9-7-2012 2-16 AM).png|Ron's Big Day home video Ron marinating.jpg Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png Snapshot 13 (9-5-2012 11-49 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-5-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-5-2012 11-50 PM).png|"That's a true hero" Snapshot 16 (9-5-2012 11-51 PM).png|"Smart as a whip, this kid." Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 1-09 AM).png You are the monkey master.png|"You are the Monkey Master." Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 10-30 AM).png|Ron in his Dr. James Timothy Possible Disguise Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 23 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-8-2012 5-18 PM).png 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 13 (9-6-2012 6-06 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-6-2012 6-07 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-6-2012 6-08 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-6-2012 6-09 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-6-2012 6-10 PM).png|"Seven Layers of Heaven." Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png KP105-2203.jpg File:Ron_Stoppable_01.jpg Snapshot 32 (9-6-2012 2-57 AM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-6-2012 5-12 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-6-2012 5-16 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png File:Zorpoxbio.jpg Snapshot 31 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 29 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 28 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 35 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 37 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 41 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 42 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-8-2012 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-8-2012 7-32 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 79 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 93 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 92 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 90 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 89 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 88 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 87 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 86 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 85 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 83 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 11-27 PM).png Ron Casual 001.png Ron Cold Mission 01.png Ron Bueno Nacho 1.png Ron Bueno Nacho 2.png Ron.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 019.png Bueno Nacho SC 015.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 008.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-10h59m31s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h35m08s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h39m42s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h47m46s196.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h37m48s198.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h53m57s164.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h52m12s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m47s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h30m17s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h45m29s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h44m04s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m35s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h25m45s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h28m07s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h36m30s193.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h07m41s212.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m08s93.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m55s0.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m26s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m24s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m09s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h56m54s127.png 0077.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m02s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m30s11.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h56m01s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m44s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h47m00s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h44m07s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h42m04s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h45m59s190.png PDVD 031.jpg PDVD 048.jpg Trivia * Before the fourth season Ron is the only high school aged main character to be shown to own a vehicle. * In "The Ron Factor" Ron claimed to Gemini that he was a Virgo in the star signs, however in Trading Faces he said he was Aries. ** The Ron Factor: "Dude, I am Virgo, but what's your name?" ** Trading Faces: ''"Hmm, you know, I'm surprisingly nimble for an Aries," although he may have been speaking about Camille Leon, who was able to avoid Ron, by a fraction, while he fell into the clothes, wearing a wig. He may have used the term, "Heiress," because Camille Leon was a disinherited heiress, who he had been reading the tabloids on.'' * The Stoppables live next door to the Possibles, as seen in the opening of Larry's Birthday, with only a featureless, window-less grey house-like/shed-like structure between them (which appears to be on the Possibles' property). * Five years before his role as Ron Stoppable, Ron's VA Will Friedle starred in the 1997 movie Trojan Wars, wherein his character Brad Kimble was seen in high school wearing what would become Ron's clothes. (see image in Gallery) Behind the Scenes Voiced By Ron is voiced by Will Friedle in all four seasons. Age It is speculated from the episode Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. Gallery of Voice Actor/Actress htuwd5.jpg|Ron's VA Will Friedle in the 1997 movie Trojan Wars, wearing Ron's clothes five years before his role as Ron Stoppable Episode Appearances Ron debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and returned to Disney Channel on February 10. Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Ron was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Ron has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. ** Ron stars in Epcot's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure interactive attraction. References Category:Stoppable family Category:Males Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Mystical